


Listing Titles And Other Cliches

by JamlessGenius



Series: Oh, Sing Us A Song [5]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: ...i probably shouldn’t tag my fics like this oops, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, F/F, HAHAHA THERE’S NO CLOSURE ONLY PAIN, Hurt Myoui Mina, Hurt Yoo Jeongyeon, Isekai, Self-Denial, Self-Isolation, Songfic, This might be the Plottiest songfic ive ever done, Transmigration, Witches and Covens, Yoo Jeongyeon Is So Done, Yoo Jeongyeon is Determined, Yoo Jeongyeon-centric, no literally, she thicc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamlessGenius/pseuds/JamlessGenius
Summary: Transmigration wasn’t REAL. It was a TROPE. For SHITTY NOVELS.So could someone tell her why she’s falling in love with an illusion?(Or: Jeongyeon finds herself inside a novel, succeeds in staying out of the plot... and fails at remaining unattached. It probably should have stopped her. It didn’t.)
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Series: Oh, Sing Us A Song [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816408
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Listing Titles And Other Cliches

**Author's Note:**

> A Great Big World “Say Something”

She’d accepted it, crash landing into this world by waking up in a body that was and wasn’t hers. 

For starters, the name and looks were the same but she sure as hell wasnt a witch.

So her first response had been terrified screaming, but she’s totally over that now.

**_ Say something, I'm giving up on you _ **

But she’d acclimated. Yoo Jeongyeon, witch in training. Because that was a thing here.

She hated the childish glee in her chest at the prospect of seeing doing magic and all that stuff from her childhood fantasies. This was a novel she’d read in her spare time and the battles didn’t end prettily. 

She’d need to stay away from the main cast of characters if she wanted to raise her likelihood of survival. Chances were, she wouldn’t meet them at all!

Right?

_** I'll be the one ** _

Wrong!

It was terribly cliche, how she met them.

The guise of a magical-accident-induced-amnesiac was incredibly useful for acting like whoever Yoo Jeongyeon was before but right now she was on her own. And fighting some sort of demon?

Demons were supposedly pretty powerful, and she could tell, because her energy was running low, and she could tell that all her injuring wouldn’t be enough for a fatal blow.

That was when a giant, brilliant projectile came closing in.

“Watch out!” She yelled, ducking for cover.

The demon laughed.

“Please, like I’m falling for- OW!”

With the sudden loss of control, the demon was whacked into the tree. Taking her advantage, Jeongyeon got rid of it.

And like every cliche scenario, she found herself looking up at what she’d swear was a fairy or a princess. Every feature of hers was elegant, fairylike, and lovely. Sparkly eyes and soft cheeks.

She was pretty. 

_** If you want me to ** _

“Hi, are you okay?”

“Yeah, Yoo Jeongyeon, mana witch,” the introduction was so cursory. And her doom.

“Whoa, those are rare! I’m Myoui Mina. I’m a spring witch.”

Well there went that plan.

_** Anywhere, I would've followed you ** _

In the novel, there was a coven. A coven of witches that the main characters did interact with.

“Due to some circumstances, I will be mysteriously disappearing,” Daehyun, the book’s protagonist and a sonar magic wielder (not a witch, thank you very much!) was laughing with Momo and Sana, members of this coven. Momo was a mortality witch, specializing in the body, controlling it and healing it. And in knowing it and ways to hurt it. Later in the novel, she’d end up healing a knight that Daehyun worked with and become a duchess. Sana was a talisman witch, her plot purpose was now, as she’d be enchanting the supplies that would save Daehyun’s life in a climactic scene, a few chapters down. The warrior princess Tzuyu, saved from captivity as her country fell, grabbed a sword. She was a supporting character and part of the final throuple, she’d be important the whole novel through.

Huh, maybe she should pass herself off as a diviner at this rate. 

“We have things to do, Chaeyoung’s waiting.”

This was a scene in real time, without the barrier of text. Line for line, like actors in a play.

But it wasn’t a play. Were there any more reasons to find this world impossible? Any more a reminder that these people weren’t real?

_** Say something, I'm giving up on you ** _

“This is Nayeon!” They’d introduced her when they took her inside, but the looks were different. Nayeon looked offended at her faux-confused expression.

“I said hi already?! Did you forget my gorgeous face?!”

“You’re a metamorph, Nayeon! How did you forget?!” Jihyo wheeled on the eldest in the room. 

“Oh yeah. Goodness gracious my descendants are going to be fucked,” Nayeon blinked. Jihyo slapped her shoulder.

“You’re a lesbian,” she deadpanned. “And, _language_!” Nayeon huffed. 

“Adoption’s a thing! And there’s plenty of magical means!”Sana turned to her.

“What would your genes need to do with adoption or magical interference?”

“They’re still important!” Nayeon and Momo chimed. 

Jeongyeon watched, next to Mina. They turned to each other. Jeongyeon noted the amused smile on the spring witch’s face. 

So this was normal?

“Would you like to join us? We need more members...”

She knew it was suspicious for her not to ask. So she did.

“That person when I arrived, Daehyun, does magic, right? Why hasn’t she joined?”

“She insists she’s not a witch, but hangs around here all the time. The coven is between amused and at our wit’s end with her- constantly.”

“I see.”

Another line out of the novel. Used on her. Was this what all those characters in the “I’m in a game as the villainess but oh no the main captures are in love with me?!” character felt like when the characters started using iconic lines on them?!

It felt _disturbing_. Like she was talking to robots.

She kept a lid on her revulsion. That would be rude to show.

_** And I ** _

_** Am feeling so small ** _

They were curious about her, before they decided they wanted to be her friend.

Jeongyeon was well aware- they had the subtlety of a burning building.

Still, she did her best to be a good eonnie to them. Mina, a picture of elegance, always smiled so gently at the sight. Mina smiled so prettily as it was.

Her heart thumped at the sight every time.

“ _Take back that thump!_ ” She’d scolded herself. No matter what she thought of Mina, her existence was an extra puzzle piece that would destroy the others if you tried to make it fit.

_** It was over my head ** _

Jeongyeon tried so hard not to fall in love.

But she was only ever a human in the skin of something more.

_** I know nothing at all ** _

It almost made her angry, how fast and hard she fell. Angry at feelings that grew in ways that wasn’t supposed to be possible. None of this should be possible.

Transmigration wasn’t REAL. It was a TROPE. For SHITTY NOVELS.

It made her feel so weak. After all, where had all her resolve to stay out of this world’s affairs gone? 

She needed to focus on what’s important.

_** And I ** _

_** Will stumble and fall ** _

She rejected Mina’s confession after a few months after the main plot’s start date. A month after her arrival. A week after she realized she’d had a crush. A day after she realized it was definitely more.

_** I'm still learning to love ** _

“Why?” Mina pleaded. “I know you feel the same. So why can’t we be something?”

Jeongyeon felt tears building up.

“I can’t.” Why did her voice feel so rough?

“Why?! Why can’t you?!”

Jeongyeon lost her control. 

_** Just starting to crawl ** _

“ _I don’t belong here!”_

_** Say something ** _

_** I'm giving up on you ** _

Mina looked hurt.

“What kind of nonsense is that?! Of course you do!”

Jeongyeon looked out at the water.

“No. No, I _don’t_. And I’ve already gone too far.”

She had to leave. It was a numb sort of cold realization. She’d been so _stupid_ , thinking that interfering with the lives of the people in this world wouldn’t have an effect. Nobody in this world was even a real person. They looked like people, felt like people, but every single soul was created by an author.

Souls that she couldn’t afford to shake from their plastic molds.

_** I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you ** _

“What do you mean?”

Jeongyeon got up and left the lakeside, with no reply.

“Jeongyeon! _Jeongyeon_! Wait!”

She looked over her shoulder, tears beginning to well in her eyes.

“I’m sorry, but don’t wait up for me.”

_** Anywhere,  ** _

And she let herself disappear into the shadows, magically preparing to teleport.

The last thing she heard was Mina’s anguished cry.

**_ I would've followed you _ **

Jeongyeon has known attachment was nothing but a weakness from the very beginning. Because she was too afraid to be anything more than detached. But here she was, and she hated herself for it.

Instead she was prickly and buried in her search for a way home. She had drowned herself in that at first, suffocated herself with a mask of the previous Yoo Jeongyeon. Until she met people who refused to let her go without breathing again. Of course, they were also pains in the ass. 

Not that it mattered anymore.

Wasn’t it weird? How afraid to be attached she was, fearing everything around her was fake, when she’d started as the faker? 

_** Say something ** _

Jeongyeon began traveling, in search of libraries and knowledge. She needed to get back to her home world. Because she couldn’t be here.

_** I'm giving up on you ** _

She shouldn’t be here.

_** And I  ** _

_** Will swallow my pride ** _

Transmigration wasn’t _supposed_ to be real. It was supposed to be a plot device in novels. But here she was, in love with creation. A figure of someone’s imagination.

Yoo Jeongyeon considered herself a relatively wise person. She did her best not to end up in situations that would hurt her.

But she supposed falling in love always did hurt.

_** You're the one that I love ** _

Her mask of cold removal that she used so often made her look so strong to passerby. In that sense, Jeongyeon was rather consistent, only veering towards the chaotic on occasion. 

Though, now that she was alone, she supposed those occasions would be dwindling.

_** And I’m saying goodbye ** _

What kind of twisted fate was it? For her to run into her en route to a research institute, in hopes of seeing their papers? Within the icy mountains on her way, she’d run into her. It was after a heavy blizzard, one she’d taken shelter for, that there was a human in the ground. 

Who else could it have been, but the one person who Jeongyeon hoped not to see ever again, for fear of her heart wavering? 

_** Say something, ** _

Mina was shaking, and Jeongyeon could practically hear the death bell. Hypothermia. 

It made sense, that when she was trapped in a novel world, novel world situations came to pass. Though, she didn’t recall Daehyun in the novel talk about it. Mina was a spring witch, this wasn’t safe for her.

Not the _time_ , Jeongyeon!

She’d had a lifesaving unit in school, once. What was it?

Chest to chest for hypothermia and spoon for blizzards? 

Whatever, any body heat would do her well. This was Mina, the sweetheart, and Jeongyeon letting her die when would be messing with the plot. Her necessity in the novel had not come yet.

_** I'm giving up on you ** _

Jeongyeon was already in a situation where she affected the plot, but she had to do it minimally. Looking at her kind face, Jeongyeon stripped her wet clothes, feeling like a pervert. 

Stop that! You’re saving her life!

They did sleep chest to chest, and her body heat and the fire did bring back color to the deathly blue. 

_** And I'm sorry  ** _

Mina didn’t talk to her when she woke up, opting to take her now dry clothes and focus on them.

Somehow, she found it sad. How something could grow up so different. One sister, once a social butterfly and chronic schoolwork avoider, by the time she hit her teens she was exhausted by people. She’d quickly become depressed. Another sister, who’d been so open to everything and the biggest inspiration in her life, twisted to a judgmental girl who Jeongyeon has fought tooth and nail with.

Nowadays they didn’t really talk.

Their friendship that she’d cut the bud of had twisted into something else. Though the bud wasn’t friendship, if Jeongyeon was fully honest. But nobody had to know, and she’d fight to keep it that way.

_** That I couldn't get to you ** _

Jeongyeon looked awkwardly at Mina. Mina didn’t look at her face, eyes glued to the icy ground.

She supposed she deserved it.

_** And anywhere, I would have followed you ** _

Ice, steel, even fire. Silence and the like.

Jeongyeon could handle this. She grew up fighting. When she stopped protecting herself... well the thought nearly drew a visible reaction that she bit down on. This was what she was used to, safest surrounded by walls.

When things got supportive and people wanted within her walls, not to be vampires but to support her, Jeongyeon couldn’t handle that. That was when she fought back or ran away.

And she’d run away.

_** Oh, oh ** _

“Why?” 

The question was silent. Mina wasn’t looking at her. Jeongyeon was scared to see the look on her face.

“Why do you keep running away?”

_** Oh, oh ** _

Jeongyeon shouldn’t answer. She should remover herself entirely. 

But she couldn’t stop herself.

“I shouldn’t be here.”

“Well guess what? You are,” the younger woman laughed dryly. “What does it matter of should or shouldn’t?”

“I’m not who you think I am,” she attempted to assert. Mina looked up to face her, eyes gems in the dim light. 

“Then who are you, Yoo Jeongyeon?”

“A traveler, looking for a way home.”

“Hah, that sounds like an answer from a debonair in a novel.”

“Well I’m certainly not a debonair-“ but she certainly _was_ in a novel “-and that’s my truth.”

“Then what are you so afraid of?” Mina was incredibly intelligent. Probably more than Jeongyeon gave her credit for. 

What was she so afraid of?

“Look, it doesn’t matter. What are you doing in the mountains?”

“I heard rumors,” Mina looked out at the snowfall. “Rumors of a mana witch, searching through every reasearch institution, every library.”

There was a hint of pain in her voice. She’d tracked Jeongyeon down. 

She shouldn’t have. But Jeongyeon could feel the welling fondness in her chest at the notion. In what way wasn’t that the quietly determined Mina?

_**  
Say something, ** _

“Daehyunnie wants to meet you, properly. She has two girlfriends. And they’re all happy.”

The story had run its course by now? 

“Why did you add that?”

“Is it because I’m a girl? That you won’t try?” Mina looked like she was clinging on to some desperation. She was so hurt, and it was breaking Jeongyeon’s heart. 

“It’s not. It’s not you, it’s me.”

Wasn’t that a sentence made for a breakup?

“I should go.” She stood up and looked over her shoulder at Mina’s small form. She didn’t look back, so Mina didn’t see the tears tracing crystals down her face. 

_** I'm giving up on you ** _

She’d found it. Hangul symbols.

The book was a detailed description from a previous accidental Isekai-er. She was gonna throw out all of those novels when she got back.

Nevertheless, she pored over it. It was a ticket home.

She could do the magic right now. So easily. She even had the magic circle, right in the book.

What was making her hesitate?

_** Say something, ** _

“Jeongyeon? What are you doing with that tome?”

It was Mina.

_** I’m giving up on you **_

“We need to stop running into each other like this,” her voice felt like knives in her throat. Jeongyeon could feel her traitorous heart beat faster. What even where the chances of her still liking Jeongyeon, someone who’d rejected her twice?

She really didn’t think she had the resolve to do it a third time.

She looked the person she loved (hate as she did to admit it it) and the only tether to another person’s fantasy in the eyes.

_** Say something ** _

Then she disappeared. 

**Author's Note:**

> And Mina stood there, for a long time, tears falling.  
> By the time she’d left, a garden of loneliness had grown where the ashes of a love stopped before it bloomed lay.
> 
> ALRIGHTY THEN,,,,
> 
> This is the plottiest songfic I’ve ever read or written. Honestly? Feeling in need of some second opinions 👀


End file.
